This invention relates to flashlight securement systems, and more particularly to flashlight apparatus removably securable to an object and methods for effecting such securement.
The aforementioned parent application Ser. No. 09/606,605 discloses apparatus and methods for equipping a portable device, such as a flashlight, with a clip for attachment to an object. From one aspect thereof, that invention resides in a method of equipping a portable device with a clip for attachment thereof to an object. That aspect of the invention more specifically resides in the combination of providing such device with an undercut groove, providing the clip with a head fitting into that undercut groove, and attaching that clip to the portable device by fitting that head of the clip into that undercut groove. From a related aspect thereof, the invention resides in a portable device, comprising, in combination, an undercut groove, and a device attachment clip having a head fit into that undercut groove. The invention resides also in a clip for attachment of a portable device to an object, comprising, in combination, a bent over end portion, and lateral protrusions on that bent over end portion.
Although clip attachment systems for a portable device such as a flashlight are useful in many situations, there are other situations in which it is desirable to secure a flashlight to an object without utilizing a clip as the securement device. In such situations a flashlight may be equipped with an integral securement device specifically for securement to a particular type of object, which securement device is not conveniently removable from the flashlight for permitting the flashlight to be utilized as a hand held light. For example, prior art bicycle lights are generally manufactured as being specifically for mounting to a bicycle, including a mount integral with the light such that the light is not conveniently removable from the bicycle nor practical for use as a hand held flashlight.
One type of flashlight apparatus which does not include a clip but in which a flashlight is securable to an object and may be conveniently removed from the object for hand held use, is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/133,894, filed Apr. 26, 2002 by Paul Y. Kim and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The flashlight apparatus taught therein includes a flashlight with a grooved rear cap secured to the flashlight""s battery housing, the groove being perpendicular to the cap""s longitudinal axis. An interface device includes a first preferably arcuate portion adapted to be removably fitted into the perpendicular preferably annular groove for holding the flashlight, and the interface device includes a second portion adapted to be secured to the object. Another preferably arcuate member may be fitted into the groove for securing the interface device""s first portion to the rear cap.
Against this background, the present invention provides apparatus and methods directed to a flashlight including a battery housing having an undercut groove for facilitating the flashlight""s securement to and removal from an interface device which itself is adapted to be removably secured to the object.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flashlight apparatus securable to an object, comprising in combination: a flashlight including a battery housing; an undercut groove in the battery housing, the undercut groove having an opening at one end thereof; an interface device adapted to be removably secured to the object and including a head adapted to be removably fitted into the undercut groove through the opening for holding the flashlight; and a component secured to the battery housing in the vicinity of such one end for blocking removal of the head from the undercut groove through the opening when fitted into the undercut groove, the component being removable from the vicinity of such one end for permitting removal of the head from the undercut groove through the opening. The component is removable from the vicinity of such one end for permitting fitting of the head into the undercut groove through the opening. The component is preferably removably secured to the housing, forwardly of such one end of the undercut groove, and the component may comprise a component of the flashlight, preferably a lamp housing of the flashlight. In a preferred embodiment, at least a portion of the undercut groove is closed at the undercut groove""s other end (preferably the rearward end) for blocking the head at such other end when the head is fitted into the undercut groove.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an undercut groove having lateral grooves below overhangs; and the head of the interface device includes lateral protrusions fitting into the lateral grooves when the head is fitted into the undercut groove. The lateral grooves are preferably closed at the other end of the undercut groove for blocking the head at such other end when the head is fitted into the undercut groove.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for securing a flashlight to an object, comprising: providing a battery housing for the flashlight including an undercut groove in the battery housing, the undercut groove having an opening at one end thereof; providing a component adapted to be secured to the battery housing in the vicinity of such one end of the undercut groove and to be removed from the vicinity of such one end; providing an interface device adapted to be removably secured to the object and including a head adapted to be removably fitted into the undercut groove through the opening for holding the flashlight; placing the flashlight to the interface device with the head fitted into the undercut groove through the opening; and securing the component to the battery housing in the vicinity of the one head of the undercut groove for blocking removal of the head through the opening.
Preferably at least a portion of the undercut groove is closed at another end of the undercut groove; and during the flashlight placing step, the head is blocked at the other end by such portion of the undercut groove when the head is fitted into the undercut groove. The undercut groove preferably includes lateral grooves under overhangs, the head of the interface device includes lateral protrusions for being fitted into the lateral grooves; and during the flashlight placing step, the lateral projections are fitted into the lateral grooves. The lateral grooves are preferably closed at another end of the undercut groove; and during the flashlight placing step, the head is blocked at such other end.
The method includes removably securing the interface device to the object (for example, to a bicycle or to a binocular), which step may be performed either before or after the flashlight is removably secured to the interface device.